Waiting for salvation : Die letzte Konsequenz
by darkwings1
Summary: „Ich bin überrascht, Potter.“, meinte Draco schließlich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier zu sehen.“ „Bist du schuldig?“ Ein raues Lachen ertönte. „Wirklich gut… wirklich gut, Malfoy“...Er sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. Es war richtig so. HPxDM Abges
1. Chapter 1

So, hier bin ich mal wieder.  
Phu, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie froh ich bin doch noch ein paar Minuten Zeit gefunden zu haben, um das hier schnell hoch zu laden.

Tut mir auch leid, dass es bei meiner anderen Story Quilty – the big … noch nichts neues gibt…

Aber zum einen ist meine Muse was die Story angeht noch immer auf Tahiti und selbst wenn nicht, hätte ich keine Zeit gefunden irgendwas zu schreiben…. Ich hatte jetzt schon seit fast drei Wochen (!!!!!) nicht mal zeit zu lesen (!)… meine Alertliste ist schon Meilen lang … (schnief)… aber ich hab einfach keine Zeit.  
DAS LIEGT NUR AN DIESER SCHE SCHULE!!!!!!! (und dabei schreiben wir bisher noch nicht mal Arbeiten (stöhn))

Also dann will ich eure kostbare Zeit nicht länger mit meinem stumpfsinnigen Geschwafel verplempern (… ich muss sowieso noch nen Deutschaufsatz schreiben und Latein übersetzten und… lassen wir das.. viel zu deprimierend)

**Widmung:** Für Alle, die mir so lieb auf Warum Slash geantwortet haben

**Pairing:** (könnte es bei mir was anderes geben??) HP/DM

**Beta:** meine liebeste _daisy-goes-shopping_ (knutsch) (Ich komm dann mal mit der Tafel Schoki hoch!)

Viel Spaß!!

* * *

Prolog 

Waiting for salvation – Die letzte Konsequenz 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Er rannte.  
Er rannte, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.  
Er wusste, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Er wusste, dass er nicht weg rennen konnte.

Vor sich selbst!  
Vor seinen Gedanken.  
Vor seiner Erkenntnis.  
Vor seinen Gefühlen.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Und dennoch rannte er, rannte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, denn er wusste, würde er jetzt anhalten, würde im bewusst werden, was dieser Krieg _wirklich _gekostet hatte… was ihre Blindheit gekostet hatte, … was er getan hatte…

…würde _er_ zerbrechen.

Und dabei fühlte er doch, dass genau das schon längst geschehen war.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sein Atem überschlug sich. Seine Brust und hob sich hektisch auf und ab. Er konnte nicht mehr.  
Er konnte nicht mehr davor weg rennen.

Schwer atmend sank er auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Noch einmal überflutete ihn die Erinnerung und ließ ihn erzittern.

Er schluchzte und ein leises Wimmern verließ seine Kehle.

„…. Nein!… Nein!… oh Gott… bitte…nein…."

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und starrte zum Fenster hinaus.  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter.

Eigentlich war es wunderschön.  
Alles war in Rot und Gold getaucht.

Ein erneuter Schluchzer folgte.

„Harry….Oh Gott…. Vergib mir!"

Und eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange.

* * *

**Tbc**

Ich weiß, vielleicht ein bisschen kurz und komisch, aber es kommt mehr und auch besser…

Nur schön fleißig reviewen!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So.  
Hi erstmal!!  
Hier bin ich wieder mit dem Nächsten Teil... werden insgesamt wahrscheinlich so um die 6 Stück werden.. mal sehn.

Also danke für die reviews

Hoff wieder von euch, UND anderen grzu hören...

**Disc:** gehören tun sie mir immer noch nicht... zu schade aber auch

**Pairing:** muss ich dazu noch was sagen? HP/DM

**Beta:** die wundervolle daisy-goes-shopping

Viel spaß!

* * *

_Teil 2_

Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Umgebung an die Kerker von Hogwarts. Genauso lang und verworren, genauso dunkel und kalt.  
Ja, es gab eine Ähnlichkeit!  
Und dennoch käme nie jemand auf die Idee, diese beiden Orte miteinander zu vergleichen.  
Das hier war nicht Hogwarts.  
Nein.

Hier war es kalt. Eiskalt. Eine Kälte, die alles lähmte… alles, selbst das Herz.  
Hier gab es Angst. Todesangst.  
Hier gab es Verzweiflung.  
Pure Hoffnungslosigkeit, die man nur zu gut am eigenen Körper spüren konnte. Wie eine Welle brach sie über den jungen Mann herein.

Das hier war nicht Hogwarts.

Das hier war Askaban.

Das hier war die Hölle.

Endlich hatte er das Ende des Korridors erreicht. An beiden Seiten der großen eisernen Türe standen die beiden Wachen. Junge Männer, wahrscheinlich sogar noch jünger als er. Und er war schon einer der jüngsten Auroren seit zwei Jahrhunderten, aber wahrscheinlich sagte das nach so einem Krieg nichts mehr aus.  
Die Regierung war das Letzte. Chaos herrschte auf den Straßen.  
Unglaube.  
Verzweiflung.  
Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Voldemort mochte tot sein. Potter hatte ihn erledigt, aber….  
Potter…

Eine neue Welle der Beklommenheit überflutete ihn, als er daran dachte, warum er hier war, was sein Auftrag war…

_Wer_ sein Auftrag war.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir. Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie da ganz allein rein gehen wollen? Er ist der gefährlichste und mächtigste Zauberer, den wir hier je hatten. Gottverdammt, er ist der Dunkle Lord!

Sie wissen, was er getan hat!"

Ein abfälliger Blick traf den jungen Wächter. Unterste Schublade, genauso unfähig, wie der Rest des Ministeriums. Beinahe hätte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Blonden geschlichen, aber das war jetzt nicht angebracht, nicht hier an diesem Ort.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher!"

°OoO°

Da stand er, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und starrte anscheinend teilnahmslos zu dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster hinaus. Die Ketten lagen vergessen irgendwo in einer Ecke der Zelle, was Draco jedoch nicht sonderlich überraschte.  
Potter war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich anbinden ließ. War klar gewesen, dass er es auch hier nicht tat.

„_**Harry James Potter… **_

Für einen Moment war er sich sogar sicher gewesen, eine leere Zelle vor zufinden.  
Aber sie war es nicht.

Überraschender Weise. Es wäre für Potter sicherlich eine Kleinigkeit gewesen von hier zu verschwinden.  
Aber er war es nicht.

Was hielt einen Menschen an so einem Ort?  
Was hielt _ihn _an diesem Ort?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hallo Potter!"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht und starrte weiter zum Fenster hinaus. Auch das war keine Überraschung. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass Potter nach seiner Verhaftung kein Wort mehr geredet hatte. Wieso sollte er sein Schweigen dann ausgerechnet für seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind brechen?

Eine kurze, unangenehme Stille folgte.

„Ich bin überrascht, Potter.", meinte Draco schließlich.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier zu sehen."

Es war den Worten nicht zu entnehmen ob der junge Mann damit die Verurteilung oder die bloße Anwesenheit in der Zelle meinte … und wenn Draco ehrlich war, wusste er es selbst nicht.

…_**Sie wurden von einem Geschworenengericht des Zauberergamots für schuldig befunden…**_

Einige Zeit hing der junge Auror seinen Gedanken nach, bis er von der kratzigen Stimme des Anderen aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen wurde.

„Was hattest du denn erwartet?!"

Überrascht schnellte Dracos Kopf nach oben. Das war tatsächlich Potter gewesen.  
_Welche Ehre_, dachte er sarkastisch.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

Langsam ging er zwei, drei Schritte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und damit weiter in die Zelle hinein.  
Die Zelle selbst hatte Potter ganz offensichtlich magisch vergrößert, jedoch nicht sonderlich luxuriös eingerichtet, was aber für den Zauberer sicherlich auch kein Problem gebildet hätte. Zauberstablose Magie war schon etwas Nützliches.  
Potters Zauberstab hatte man natürlich konfisziert, als man ihn verhaftet hatte.

Das war noch so ein Detail, das nicht recht ins Bild passen wollte.

Was brachte den mächtigsten Zauberer, der Potter nun einmal war, nachdem er den Dunklen Lord erledigt hatte, dazu, sich einfach von ein paar Flaschen aus dem Ministerium verhaften zu lassen?

Was, bei Merlin, brachte einen Menschen verdammt noch mal dazu seine besten Freunde auf grausamste Art und Weise zu töten?

**_…Wegen der Brutalität und der widerwärtigen Bestialität des Verbrechens, wegen der absoluten Grausamkeit und Unmenschlichkeit ihrer abscheulichen Tat,… _**

****

****

Gottverdammt, selbst er, Draco, wusste wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten.

Das Goldene Trio. Verdammt!  
Und das kleine Wieselmädchen und Tollpatsch Longbottom.

Keiner wusste, wie Potter den Dunklen Lord erledigt hatte, nur dass seine Freunde ihm dabei halfen.  
Sie waren bei ihm.  
Man hörte, dass Potter, nachdem es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war Voldemort zu vernichten, wahnsinnig geworden war.

Verrückt…. _Verrückter, als sonst schon._ Beinahe hätte sich ein bitteres Lächeln in die Züge des jungen Mannes geschlichen.

Es hieß, er habe sie im Blutrausch getötet… geradezu verstümmelt.  
Draco war nicht dabei gewesen, als man ihn fand… und eigentlich war er verdammt froh darüber. Aber er wusste nur zu gut, was man sich erzählte.  
Anscheinend hatte Potter schon stundelang in Mitten seiner Opfer gestanden. Es musste ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen sein. All das Blut, die Leichen… die anwesenden Auroren waren ganz schön mitgenommen gewesen… und das nach so einem Krieg?!

Die Tat eines wahrhaftig Wahnsinnigen.

…**_einer Tat, die die Fassungsgabe eines gesunden menschlichen Verstandes weit übersteigt… _**

Nur ein kleiner Makel an dem so glorreichen Sieg der Guten Seite.  
Ein kleiner_ Makel_, der jedoch kaum an die Öffentlichkeit drang. Es herrschte so schon genügend Chaos und Angst.  
Da brauchte man nicht noch einen durchgedrehten Helden.

…**_und aufgrund der immensen Gefahr, die von ihrer Person ausgeht,… _**

Wieder glitten Dracos Augen zu Harry, dessen Blick noch immer auf dem Fenster haftete.

Er sah nicht wahnsinnig aus, fand Draco…

Resigniert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Er hatte seinen Auftrag. Punkt.

* * *

tbc 

Und wie fandet ihrs?  
Soll ich weitermachen?

Was ist Dracos Auftrag?  
Was hat Harry dazu gebracht so etwas zu tun?

Würd mich echt freun von euch zu hören!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi.  
Also hier kommt dann der nächste Teil…

Hab mich wirklich gefreut, dass es euch so gut gefallen hat.

Danke für eure Reviews!

Würde mich freuen, wieder von euch zu hören… und natürlich auch von anderen 

**Ina Bauer:** Danke! Keks! Nun, die Lösung kommt erst im nächsten Chap. Schön dran bleiben!

**DumbledoresDarling**: Hi! Danke freu!!!! Ich hoff mal dass es so gut weiter geht.. lool  
Danke für dein Angebot, aber ich hab schon nen Beta.. aber bekommst dafür nen Trostkeks!

**Phynes**: Hei! Ich bin nicht klein! entrüstet Ich bin immerhin 1,75m!!!  
Aber ich hab mich trotzdem riesig gefreut, wieder (wiiiiiiiirkklich seeeeehr treue!! freu) von dir zu hören! "reich ganze Packung Kekse"

**Anne Carter:** Du stellst schon mal die **richtigen** Fragen!! Weiter so! Hab mich wirklich über dein commi gefreut… dann hoffen wir, mal das sich deine all Fragen aufklären ;-)  
"Auch n Keks geb"

So leider gehören die Süßen immer noch nicht mir.schnief

Und wieder ein wirklich großen Kussi an meine  
**Beta**: _Daisy-goes-shopping_

Also dann, viel Spaß!!

* * *

…_**und aufgrund der immensen Gefahr, die von ihrer Person ausgeht,…**  
_

_  
Wieder glitten Dracos Augen zu Harry, dessen Blick noch immer auf dem Fenster haftete._

_Er sah nicht wahnsinnig aus, fand Draco… _

Resigniert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

_Er hatte seinen Auftrag. Punkt._

°OoO°

„Nicht sonderlich gemütlich hier.", flüsterte er mehr für sich selbst, während eine neue Welle von Beklommenheit über ihn hereinbrach.

„Ja… Das hier ist auch ein Ort der Schuld.", ertönte die Stimme vom anderen Ende der Zelle. Erschrocken starrte Draco zu dem Gefangenen, der nun endlich seine Augen von dem Fenster abgewandt hatte.  
Draco zuckte zusammen und wünschte Harry hätte es nicht getan.  
Stumm starrte er in die Augen, die sich in seine Seele bohrten. Die Augen, die einst wie Smaragde gefunkelt hatten, in denen ein immer ein Feuer gebrannt hatte… sie waren leer, erloschen.  
Mehr.  
Sie waren tot.

Draco fröstelte. Unwillkürlich zog er den Umhang enger um sich, so als wolle er sich vor den stechenden Blicken schützen.

Nein, Potter sah definitiv nicht aus wie ein wahnsinniger Mörder.

„Bist du schuldig?"

Ein raues Lachen ertönte.

„Wirklich gut… wirklich gut, Malfoy. Es ist schon seltsam, dass mir erst jetzt und dann auch noch von dir, Malfoy, diese einfache kleine Frage gestellt wird, oder?  
Für alle anderen lag die Antwort klar auf der Hand… Für alle ...", murmelte er zum Schluss.  
„Warum nicht auch für dich, Malfoy?"

Draco schwieg. Er wusste es nicht.

„Weil ich es einfach nicht glauben kann?"

Wieder stieß Potter dieses krächzende, raue Lachen aus. Es klang falsch.

„War das eine Frage?...  
_Kannst_ du es nicht glauben oder **_willst_** du es nicht glauben?"

Draco wendete den Blick ab. Er konnte das Stechen oder vielleicht auch das fehlende Stechen und Funkeln der Augen nicht länger ertragen.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle, Potter?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, das spielt eine verdammt große Rolle… _Draco_!"

Der Blick des Blonden schnellte wieder nach oben und suchte den Blick des Anderen, doch dieses Mal hatte dieser den Blick abgewandt. Nun galt er wieder dem Fenster.

Wieder senkte sich Stille über die Zelle herein. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Es wurde kälter.

…_**sieht der Vorsitzt des Ministeriums und weitere mächtige Institutionen dieses Landes von einer lebenslange Haftstrafe ab…**_

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, meldete sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder.

„Nein… ich bin nicht schuldig…"

Plötzlich ging alles rasend schnell. Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Potter war unschuldig.  
Es war nicht richtig, was alle dachten.  
Er hatte recht gehabt. Immer. Er hatte gewusst, dass Potter so etwas nie getan hätte.  
_Er_ war unschuldig.  
Wer war es dann?  
Wieso hatte er nichts gesagt?  
Potter war nicht schuldig…  
Wieso nahm er den Tod dann so einfach hin?  
Er verstand es nicht!  
Er verstand_ ihn_ nicht!

Eigentlich wollte er lachen. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Immer! Er wollte lachen, aber er konnte es nicht.

Draco keuchte.  
_Potter war unschuldig!  
_Es war falsch, was er tun sollte.

Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben dem Schwarzhaarigen und wirbelte ihn an den Schultern zu sich herum und packte grob zu.

Dann begann er zu schreien.

„WIESO DANN? WIESO? WARUM VERDAMM? WARUM?... WIE KANNST DU HIER EINFACH NUR RUM SITZEN UND AUF DEIN SCHICKSAL WARTEN? WIE?"

Er war wütend. Auf einmal. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso.  
Er war sauer! Er verstand ihn nicht! Warum? WARUM VERDAMMT TAT ER DAS?

Jede kleine Streiterei, die sie in den Gängen von Hogwarts hatten, jedes Duell, jedes Quidditchspiel, jede Beschimpfung, jeder kleine Streit, all die wirren Gedanken, all die Fragen und Gedanken, der letzten Jahre… alles verschwamm in seinem Kopf und bildete einen einzigen großen Schrei.

„WIE, VERDAMMT KANNST DU HIER SO RUHIG AUF DEINEN TOD WARTEN?"

Schweigen.

„Draco, verstehst du nicht?… ich bin doch bereits tot!"

Draco atmete zischen aus und senkte den Kopf. Seine Hände lösten ihren Griff von den Schultern des Anderen und sanken kraftlos nach unten.  
Er konnte nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich müde… ausgelaugt.

„Draco… ich habe einfach zu viel gesehen…"

Potters Stimme war merkwürdig heißer. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, wenn er weiter weg gestanden wäre, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden. Aber so tat er es.  
Er spürte sogar Potters gottverdammten Atem auf seinem Gesicht.„Voldemort… Voldemort hat sie getötet. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich musste zusehen, wie er das Verbrechen beging, für das ich angeklagt bin…

Ich habe sie geliebt… das habe ich immer… Damit hat Voldemort mich auch gebrochen. Mit meiner Liebe. Die Liebe, die mir eigentlich die Macht geben sollte, ihn zu vernichten, hat mich selbst zerstört…

Bei ihrem Tod bin auch ich gestorben.  
Er hat mich mit meiner Liebe getötet. Mit meiner Liebe für sie. Verstehst du?  
Aber so passiert es überall. So passiert es jeden Tag, auf der ganzen Welt."

Ein trauriger Schleier legte sich in Potters Blick. Ein Teil von Draco war froh über diese minimale Regung an Gefühlen. Sie zeigten ihm, dass Potte nicht wirklich tot war… _noch nicht. _

„Weißt du, ich kann sie von hier aus hören. Sie feiern. Sie feiern den Sieg. Sie feiern das Ende, sie feiern die Freiheit. Aber eigentlich feiern sie nur den Tod.

Sie sind froh, dass sie noch leben. Sie sagen: Wir hatten Glück.

Ich verstehe sie nicht. Wie können sie das Leben als Glück empfinden?

Hat man dann ein Recht auf Unglück? Oder in meinem Fall auf den Tod?"

Draco schauderte. Wie konnte man sich auf den Tod… _freuen?_ Unwillkürlich ging er einen Schritt zurück.  
Potter schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er redete einfach weiter.

„Einer der _Wächter_ hat mich gefragt, ob ich an Gott glaube… Ob ich glaube, dass er mir meine Schuld vergeben könnte.  
Aber ich bin nicht schuldig… nicht wirklich…  
Und ob ich an Gott glaube? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann. Wenn hinter dem allen hier ein Sinn stecken sollte, dann hat „Gott" meine Hochachtung wirklich verdient, denn dann hat er ihn verteufelt gut versteckt... ich zu mindest kann ihn nicht sehen.

Vielleicht kann ich nicht an Gott glauben, denn alles was ich je erlebt habe ließ mich zweifeln, dass am Ende doch immer alles Gut wird…

Nein, ich glaube nicht an Gott."

Harrys Stimme hörte sich einen kurzen Moment brüchig an und es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er weiter sprach.

Kurz schloss Draco die Augen und versuchte sich gegen das zu wappnen, was noch kommen musste.

**_tbc_**

* * *

So, ein paar Fragen haben sich ja jetzt vielleicht geklärt. Und dafür sich vielleicht, hoff ich zu mindest mal, ein paar neue entstanden!

Wie wird es wohl weiter gehen??

Review???!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!  
Und da bin ich wieder und hab den nächsten Teil im Anhang.

Hab mich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich seeehr über eire commis gefreut…  
und wäre ja jetzt nicht so, als würde ich nicht gern wieder von euch hören… was ich damit sagen wollte, heißt eigentlich so viel wie:  
BÜÜÜTTTTE REVIEW!

Okay?!

** Ina Bauer:** Heiß! Danke für dein commi

** yvi:** Ja, hab ich! ;-) Danke

** Anne Carter:** "freu" Schön, wieder von dir zu lesen! Danke

** zissy**: Jetzt gehts weiter! ;-)

Also die Beiden gehören immer noch nicht mir.

Und noch mal nen rießen Dank an meine **Beta:** _daisy-goes-shopping_!

Also dann, viel spaß!

* * *

_Harrys Stimme hörte sich einen kurzen Moment brüchig an und es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er weiter sprach. _

Kurz schloss Draco die Augen und versuchte sich gegen das zu wappnen, was noch kommen musste.

°OoO°

„Kennst du das Gefühl, in Lebensgefahr zu schweben und genau zu wissen, dass du nichts tun kannst, überhaupt nichts?

Vielleicht bist du schon einmal vom Besen gefallen, vielleicht hat dich ein Klatscher herunter geschlagen, egal, du fällst.  
Du kannst nichts mehr tun. Du fällst. Du siehst, wie der Boden auf dich zu rast. Du kannst nichts tun. Was bleibt dir übrig? Die letzten Sekunden zählen?

Weiß du, ich will, dass du meine Entscheidung verstehst."

Ein verwunderter Blick traf den Schwarzhaarigen.  
_Warum ich?_, schien er zu fragen.

„Die meisten Menschen sind so dumm… so dumm…. Aber du bist anders…Besser!... warst du schon immer. Und deswegen hoffe ich, dass du irgendwann meine Entscheidung verstehen kannst, dass du begreifen kannst...

Du darfst dich nicht von den offensichtlichen Dingen wie Schwarz und Weiß ablenken lassen, sondern du musst die verschiedenen Nuancen von Grau erkennen. Nichts ist je so wie es scheint. So war es nie und so wird es nie sein.

Ich will dir erklären, was mich hier her gebracht hat."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor seufzte.  
Draco hielt die Luft an und versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. Er schaffte es nicht. Es war einfach zu unwirklich.

„Stell dir vor, es ist ein ganz normaler Tag in deinem Leben. Hogsmeadwochenende. Du bist mit deinen Freunden in die drei Besen. Plötzlich ein Angriff.  
Sie wollen Dich.  
Nur _Dich_.

Dann ist da plötzlich einer deiner Freunde, gerade hast du noch mit ihm gelacht. Jetzt sind sein Augen leer. Er stirbt. Er stirbt wegen dir. Er stirbt in deinen gottverdammten Armen und du kannst nichts tun.  
_Nichts.  
_

Wie gesagt, es ist ein ganz normaler Tag in deinem Leben."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich an die Wand gleich neben dem Fenster gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Dafür war Draco dankbar. Immer wenn er sie ansah, fühlte er sich, als würde er dem Tod persönlich in die Augen sehen.

So viel Tod.

Draco hatte schon viele Menschen sterben sehen. Sie hatten Krieg gehabt, und jetzt war es sein verdammter Job. Bei Salazar! Er hatte schon genügend Leichen gesehen, um den Tod zu erkennen.

Aber noch nie, noch nie, hatte er solche Augen gesehen….so…  
So verloren?

Einen Moment lang wollte er dem Impuls folgen und so weit rennen, wie er konnte.  
Doch er tat es nicht.  
Er musste hören, was Potter zu sagen hatte.  
Er musste es wissen!

„Immer wenn du versucht, jemanden zu retten, sterben sie. Sie alle.

So geht es jetzt immer. _Immer_. Du weißt, dass es nicht aufhört. Du weist, dass es kein Traum ist.

Du weißt, dass du nichts tun kannst.

Du kannst nicht mehr schlafen. Wochenlang. Du siehst sie sterben. Immer wieder. Es ist deine Schuld.  
Und immer wieder der Tod.

Der nächste Tag, der nächste Fluch und in deinen Armen stirbt der Nächste.

Du kannst wieder nichts tun. Und langsam beginnst du zu begreifen, dass Du nie etwas tun kannst.

Plötzlich liegt dein bester Freund in deinen Armen. Du siehst wie er stirbt. Er hat es hinter sich.  
Und du wünschst dir, an seiner Stelle zu sein.

Du hast es so satt. Du hast gekämpft. Unzählige Male.  
Du hast so viel verloren, alles. Du selbst stehst nur noch einen Schritt vom Tod entfernt und du weißt, dass du ihn dir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschst.

Aber du weißt genauso, dass es nicht geht. Du musst wieder kämpfen. Du wirst wieder verlieren, du wirst wieder Menschen sterben sehen und du wirst wieder nichts tun können.

Weißt du, was mich die letzten Jahre gekostet haben?

Weißt du, wie es ist alleine zu sein, weil du weißt, dass du den Tod bringst?

Weißt du wie es ist, die Menschen zu verlassen, damit sie nicht sterben.

Aber du liebst sie dennoch und sie sterben….

Tod! Sonst gibt es nichts mehr in meinem Leben."

Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf dem gesamten Körper des Blonden. Er spürte, wie sich jedes einzelne Haar aufstellte. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Es war, als stände er an einem Abgrund und wenn er auch nur einen Muskel rühren würde, würde er fallen.

Er schloss die Augen. Er fürchtete, was jetzt kommen würde.

Er wusste, noch konnte er gehen.

Alles hatte sich verändert. Es war eben so passiert.  
Sie Beide hatten sich verändert.  
Der Krieg hatte sie verändert.

Noch könnte er gehen...

Er sah Potter an...

Und er wusste, diese Möglichkeit gab es nicht mehr für ihn...

„Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hält mich gefangen und es gibt nichts was sie vertreiben könnte und eigentlich will ich das auch nicht. Sie sehne mich nach allem, was ich verloren habe. Ich sehne mich nach Ihnen. Meinen Freunden, meiner Familie. Ich vermisse sie so sehr."

Dracos Blick glitt immer wieder über Potters Gesicht. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Seine einst wild abstehenden pechschwarzen Zotteln, waren nun stumpf und hingen schlaff herab.  
Seine Haut war bleich.  
Nur tiefe schwarze Ringe unter den Augen bildeten dazu einen Kontrast.

Ja, Potter sah müde aus.  
Sehr müde.

„Ich vermisse unsere Abende vor dem warmen Kamin. Unsere Schachduelle. Das Quidditschtraining. Ich sehne mich nach dem Geruch staubiger Bücher, dem Geschmack von Zitronenbonbons.  
Ich möchte sie lachen hören und ihre Umarmungen spüren.  
Ich möchte mich mit ihnen streiten, nur um mich mit ihnen versöhnen zu können. Ich vermisse alles.  
Absolut alles…"

Potter Stimme klang hohl. Wie ein Echo aus längst vergangenen Zeiten.  
Er seufze und öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
Schnell fingen sie Dracos ein.

Ein bitterer Geschmack bildete sich in seinem Mund, als der Andere weiter sprach.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. So einfach ist es. Ich möchte einfach nur noch, dass es endet.  
Ich kann nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich habe diesen Kampf schon vor so langer Zeit verloren.  
Für mich gibt es keine Gründe mehr weiter zu machen. Es gibt hier nichts mehr, was mich halten könnte… "

Wieder stieß er einen Seufzer aus. Er klang kraftlos… resigniert.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung bringen. Etwas dass das hier, nicht mehr ganz so schäbig aussehen lassen würde. Aber das geht nicht.  
Es geht nicht.  
Es ist selbstsüchtig, es ist mein Wunsch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Ich bin nur ein Mensch. Ich bin nicht der Engel, den sie alle einst in mir sahen und ich bin auch nicht der Teufel, den sie heute hinrichten wollen. … Ich bin nur ein Mensch."

Draco zitterte. Er konnte kaum noch atmen.  
Potter schwieg für ein paar Momente, doch sein Blick bohrte sich wie ein Messer tief in sein Herz.

Er schwieg. Er wusste Potter war noch nicht fertig. Irgendetwas in ihm wusste, dass er noch etwas sagen würde.  
Etwas sagen musste.  
Langes Schweigen.  
Draco hielt die Luft an.

„Ich weiß, warum du hier bist, Draco und ich bin glücklich, dass du es bist…  
Ich weiß, dass du mein Erlöser bist!"

Und Draco fiel.

…_**und verhängt stattdessen die Todesstrafe…**_

* * *

**tbc**

Und?  
Jetzt haben sich einige euere Fragen geklärt, nicht wahr.  
Aber vielleicht haben sich ja neue aufgeworfen?

Einfach mal ein commi da lassen, gelle?!?!?!?!?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.

Und da bin ich wieder! Voll im Stress! Hier will nicht zufällig jemand morgen für mich Matheklausur schreiben, oder? Oder Dienstag Latein? Nein?  
Mist!

Also dann wünsch ich euch jetzt noch viel Spaß!

Aber auch schön ein kommi da lassen, gelle?!?! Sonst könnte es nämlich länger dauern bis der nächste teil kommt droh :-)

Also dann geht's weiter!

* * *

„_Ich weiß, warum du hier bist, Draco und ich bin glücklich, dass du es bist…  
Ich weiß, dass du mein Erlöser bist!" _

Und Draco fiel.

…_**und verhängt stattdessen die Todesstrafe…**_

-------------------------

Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Eine einzige große Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie: _Nein!_

Er schluckte. Ihm war zum heulen zu mute. Dieser Mann war nicht mehr der Potter, den er einst kannte… den er einst hasste… hassen konnte…hassen wollte…vielleicht auch hassen musste.

Der hier, war gebrochen. Am Boden der Existenz und sehnte sich nur noch eines herbei:  
Die Erlösung.

Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen und spüre wie diese Erkenntnis, wie Hammerschläge auf in einschlug.

Potter wollte sterben!

Das war der Grund.

Das war das fehlende Puzzelteil.

_Potter wollte sterben!_ Verdammt! Deswegen war er hier!

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte der Blonde und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so schwach war und zitterte.

Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Das hier ist meine Entscheidung… Das hier ist meine Wahl, vielleicht die erste, die _ich_ treffe."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte langsam.  
Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun.  
Er wusste es und dennoch startete er einen letzten Versuch.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass deine Freunde wollten, dass du weiterlebst? Dass du dein Leben genießt?"

Harrys Augen hingen wieder an dem kleinen Fenster. Für Momente hörte man nur den ruhigen Atem der Beiden.

„Was aber ist, wenn ich nie gelebt habe?  
Was ist, wenn ich nur existiert habe? Funktioniert?... Nein, Draco. Das hier ist die letzte Konsequenz einer Entscheidung, die schon vor langer Zeit getroffen wurde."

Draco schwieg. Es gab nichts, was er darauf hätte antworten können.  
Dies hier war Potters Entscheidung.  
Er schluckte und senkte den Kopf.

„Ka… Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun? Irgendetwas? Du musst doch irgendeinen Wunsch haben."

Potter schwieg.  
Draco seufzte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Er hätte nicht fragen sollen. Er hätte nie hier her kommen sollen.

Er sollte jetzt gehen. Hier gab es offensichtlich nichts was er noch tun konnte.  
Gerade als er sich umwenden und gehen wollte, antwortete der Dunkelhaarige doch noch.

Dieses mal war seine Stimme wirklich nicht mehr als ein Hauch.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin spürte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie verstand.

_Ich möchte wieder etwas empfinden. Ein letztes Mal.  
__  
. .  
_

_°OoO° Oo°o°oO () Oo°o°oO °OoO°_

Es hatte lange gedauert, dass er sich so weit gefangen und seine Kluft angelegt hatte. Er hatte sie noch nie gemocht… aber so gehasst wie heute auch nicht.

Draco atmete tief ein und versuchte zu Ruhe zu kommen.

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag.  
Es war derselbe Gerichtssaal, wie jedes Mal.  
Es waren dieselben Personen anwesend, wie die Male zu vor, sodass die Reihen der Tribüne voll besetzt waren.

Wenn er sie ansah, deutete auch auf den ersten Blick nichts darauf hin, dass an diesem Tag etwas anderes war.

Aber es war anders.

_„Ich weiß, warum du hier bist, Draco und ich bin glücklich, dass du es bist…  
Ich weiß, dass du mein Erlöser bist!"_

Sie alle freuten sich auf den Abend, wenn sie nach Hause gehen konnten und alles vorbei war.  
Heute würde es für sie enden. Heute würde die größte Bedrohung ihrer heiligen kleinen Welt verschwinden.

Heute sollte der Tag sein, an dem Harry Potter, einst der Junge der lebte, der den Dunklen Lord vernichtete, hingerichtet wurde.

Heute Abend wäre alles wieder gut.

Draco schnaubte.  
Nichts würde je wieder gut werden.

In ihrem kleinen Kokon der Glückseligkeit gäbe es heute Abend vielleicht wieder Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen… aber nicht für ihn.

Nicht für ihn.

Seine Welt war erst vor wenigen Stunden in Tausende kleine Teile zersplittert, alles woran er glaubte war zerbrochen und er wusste, dass er es nie wieder zusammen setzten konnte.

Stille legte sich über den Saal als sich die großen, massiven Türen öffneten und der Angeklagte von einem Trupp Auroren herein geführt wurde.  
Die Männer führten ihn in eine Ecke des Raumes, an deren Wänden schwere eiserne Ketten hingen, die sich um die Handgelenke des Verurteilten schlossen. Ein entstelltes Lächeln schlich sich für Sekundenbruchteile in die ausgemergelten Züge des Schwarzhaarigen, als er den Arm bewegte und die Ketten leise klirrten.

Draco wusste, es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn sich ihrer zu entledigen.

_„Wirklich gut… wirklich gut, Malfoy. Es ist schon seltsam, dass mir erst jetzt und dann auch noch von dir, Malfoy, diese einfache kleine Frage gestellt wird, oder?  
Für alle anderen lag die Antwort klar auf der Hand… Für alle ..."_

Als die Auroren ihre Posten im Saal eingenommen hatten, erhob sich der Zaubereiminister.

„Harry James Potter.

Sie wurden von einem Geschworenengericht des Zauberergamots für schuldig befunden…

Wegen der Brutalität und der widerwärtigen Bestialität des Verbrechens, wegen der absoluten Grausamkeit und Unmenschlichkeit ihrer abscheulichen Tat, einer Tat, die die Fassungsgabe eines gesunden menschlichen Verstandes weit übersteigt und aufgrund der immensen Gefahr, die von ihrer Person ausgeht, sieht der Vorsitzt des Ministeriums und weitere mächtige Institutionen dieses Landes von einer lebenslange Haftstrafe ab und verhängt stattdessen die Todesstrafe…

Haben Sie vor der Urteilsvollstreckung noch Etwas zu sagen?"

_„Nein… ich bin nicht schuldig…"_

Für jeden der Anwesenden außer Draco war dies eine rein rhetorische Frage, die nun einmal zum Protokoll gehörte. Keiner von ihnen wusste oder ahnte auch nur, was sich erst vor wenigen Stunden in der Zelle ereignet hatte.

Keiner von ihnen erwartete eine Antwort.

Auch Draco nicht.

_„WIE, VERDAMMT, KANNST DU HIER SO RUHIG AUF DEINEN TOD WARTEN?"_

Doch er wurde überrascht, denn Harry hob plötzlich seinen Kopf und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick.

Ein fast schon geschocktes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Die Menschen lieben...  
Und das ist ihr Tod…  
Die Menschen töten mit ihrer Liebe. So ist es nun einmal…  
So passiert es immer wieder, überall…  
So passiert es jeden Tag, auf der ganzen Welt."

Es war nicht viel, was er sagte und ergab für kaum einen der Anwesenden einen Sinn, aber für Draco tat es es.

_Bei ihrem Tod bin auch ich gestorben.  
Er hat mich mit meiner Liebe getötet. Mit meiner Liebe für sie. Verstehst du?  
Aber so passiert es überall. So passiert es jeden Tag, auf der ganzen Welt._

Während er sprach hatte er denn Blick nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen abgewandt und dessen Blick bohrte sich tief in seine Seele.

_„Ich habe sie geliebt… das habe ich immer…Die Liebe, die mir eigentlich die Macht geben sollte, ihn zu vernichten, hat mich selbst zerstört…"_

Plötzlich war er wieder in der Zelle, die er schon Stunden zuvor verlassen hatte.

_tbc_

_

* * *

_Und wehe ich vergesst das Kommi ja!!! 

Wie fandet ihrs? Was ist wohl noch in der Zelle passiert?

Bis zum nächsten mal, wann liegt in eurer hand:-)  
(""Bös grins" Ha! Ich würd so nach Slytherin passen hehe!!"")

Eure darkwings


	6. Chapter 6

Hi…

Einen wunderschönen erste Advent…

Fühlt ihr euch auch sooo gar nicht weihnachtlich?? Ich schon.. ist voll schrecklich schnief

Heut morgen war ein kleiner Schneemann in meinem Adventskalender (nein, das ist kein versteckter Hinweis auf mein neuestes Drabbel…. Nein, nicht doch, nie) und ich liebe doch Schnee und hätte sooo gerne einmal in meinem Leben weise Weihnacht…

Aber vielleicht geschieht ja noch ein Wunder!

Und ein rießges Danke an alle die ein commi da gelassen haben! knutsch

Und ihr anderen könnt euch ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen!!!!! Lass von euch hören!!!

Und nun viel Spaß

Taschentücher rum reich

* * *

_Während er sprach hatte er denn Blick nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen abgewandt und dessen Blick bohrte sich tief in seine Seele._

„Ich habe sie geliebt… das habe ich immer…Die Liebe, die mir eigentlich die Macht geben sollte, ihn zu vernichten, hat mich selbst zerstört…"

_Plötzlich war er wieder in der Zelle, die er schon Stunden zuvor verlassen hatte._

-----------------

- Flashback -

_Ich möchte wieder etwas empfinden. Ein letztes Mal. _

Überrascht erstarrte der Blonde. Sein Gegenüber schwieg. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sein Schweigen je gebrochen hatte.

Aber er hatte es. Draco wusste es. Und er hatte so … so sehnsüchtig geklungen.  
Ein erneuter Schlag traf seine Magengrube.

Die grünen Augen hatten sich wieder von dem kleinen Flecken Licht abgewandt und fixierten wieder den jungen Auror.  
Die Augen waren noch immer leer… aber sie waren nicht mehr stumpf. Ein fast schon erwartungsvolles Feuer brannte in ihnen.  
War das ein Widerspruch?

Draco schauderte.

Doch dann nickte er.

_Lass mich noch einmal etwas empfinden._

Seine Beine zitterten und folgten nur widerstrebend seinem Befehl.

Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich seinem Gegenüber.

Kurz vor dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb er stehen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er in die tiefen smaragdgrünen Augen des Anderen blickte, er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

„_Harry…_" Er war selbst überrascht wie kratzig und heißer seine Stimme auf einmal klang.

Eigentlich war es verrückt was er hier tat. Er war hier her gekommen um… warum war er hier her gekommen? Er wusste es nicht mehr…

War es sein Auftrag gewesen?

Wollte er noch einmal den Mann sehen, der den Dunklen Lord erledigt hatte?

Oder war er hier her gekommen, um noch einen letzten Triumph über seinen Erzfeind auszukosten?

Er wusste es nicht… aber er sollte das hier nicht tun.

Sie waren Feinde.

_Es war falsch._

Nein, das stimmte nicht.

**_Einst_** waren sie Feinde…doch das war Vergangenheit.

Vielleicht war es doch richtig, was er tat.

Er nickte noch einmal. Er würde ihm seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen.

Seine Hand fand wie von selbst zu dem ausgemergelten Gesicht ihm gegenüber. Sanft strich er Harry über die Wange und blickte ihm noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, bevor er seine schloss.

Langsam näherte er sein Gesicht dem ehemaligen Gryffindor. Er konnte dessen Atem spüren. Kurz verharrte er in dieser Position.

Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers.

Eine unglaubliche Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.  
Für einen Moment wurde die Kälte aus der Zelle, aus ihren Körpern und ihren Leben verband. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen.

Doch dann trennten sich diese unglaublich sanften Lippen von seinen und die eisige Kälte flutete wieder auf ihn ein. Plötzlich war ihm kälter als je zu vor in seinem Leben.

„_Danke…_", hauchte Harry und Draco spürte noch immer dessen Atmen auf seinem Gesicht. Er zitterte.

_Oh Merlin!_

„Sag mir, wie ich das tun soll, was ich tun muss…. Kann ich… Soll ich …" Er brach ab. Nicht nur, weil seine Stimme ihm versagte, sondern weil er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Es war Harrys Wunsch hier zu sein, daran konnte er nichts ändern.

Er fühlte sich elend. Seine Lippen prickelten noch immer von dem Kuss. Dem ersten Kuss, bei dem er etwas gefühlt hatte. Er schluckt. Ihm war zu heulen zu mute. Eine neue Welle Verzweiflung brach über ihn herein.

„Wie soll ich eines Tages rechtfertigen, was ich getan habe? …Was soll ich sagen, wenn mich irgendjemand fragt, warum ich... warum ich den einzigen guten Zauberer umgebracht habe? Einen Unschuldigen? …Was soll ich dann sagen? Dass es meine Pflicht war? … Wie soll ich mit diesem Wissen leben?"

Er senkte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr.

Das hier war alles zu viel für ihn.

Er hatte nie gelernt mit Emotionen umzugehen.

Er spürte den warmen Mund des Anderen an seinem Ohr.

„Sag, dass du mir einen Gefallen getan hast… Ich weiß, es tut weh und dass du Angst hast… Aber lass es jetzt enden... Ich will, dass es vorbei ist… Für immer… Mach dem allen ein Ende……  
_Erlöse mich_!"

Ein trockenes Schluchzen verließ Dracos Kehle.  
Am Liebsten hätte er geschrieen, aber erwusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Wie gerne hätte er auf etwas eingeschlagen, jemanden auch nur einen Bruchteil, des Schmerzes fühlen lassen, den er im Moment spürte, doch stattdessen nickte er. Es ging nicht anders.  
Er hatte keine Wahl.

Die Welt ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Und Harry wollte es.

- Flashback ende -

Er zitterte. Schon wieder.

„…_Du fällst. Du siehst, wie der Boden auf dich zu rast. Du kannst nichts tun. Was bleibt dir übrig? Die letzten Sekunden zählen?..."_

Der Zaubereiminister sprach weiter.

„Nun denn… wenn das alles war…. Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun."

Draco presste die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, was nun noch folgen würde… und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas mehr gefürchtet.

Der Minister zögerte für einen kleinen Moment.

„Möge Gott ihrer Seele gnädig sein!... Mr. Malfoy, vollziehen sie das Urteil."

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, so als hätte ihn ein Peitschenschlag getroffen.  
Er wollte nicht. Es war falsch.  
Es war seine Pflicht.  
Es war _sein_ Wunsch.

„_Sag, dass du mir einen Gefallen getan hast… Es ist selbstsüchtig, es ist mein Wunsch…  
Erlöse mich!"_

Er blickte wieder zu Harry.

Mit einem Mal sanken die Fesseln, die sich bis zu diesem Moment um die Handgelenke des Schwarzhaarigen geschlungen hatten, zu Boden.

Draco hörte die panischen Schreie der Ministeriumsangehörigen und der Zeugen und die Flüche der Auroren wie durch einen riesigen Wall Watte. Sie waren nicht wirklich. Sie waren unwichtig.

„_Ich kann nicht mehr. So einfach ist es. Ich möchte einfach nur noch, dass es endet."_

Sein Augenmerk galt nur Harry, welcher seinen Blick erwiderte. Er lächelte.  
Draco war sicher, ihn noch nie so … ehrlich und befreit … lächeln gesehen zu haben.

„_Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hat mich ergriffen und es gibt nichts was sie vertreiben könnte und eigentlich will ich das auch nicht. Sie sehne mich nach allem, was ich verloren habe."_

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. Er sah, wie Harry leicht seine Arme öffnete… ganz so, als wolle er den Tod umarmen.

„…_Du selbst stehst nur noch einen Schritt vom Tod entfernt und du weißt, dass du ihn dir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschst..."_

Noch immer hielten sie Blickkontakt.

„_Ich weiß, es tut weh und dass du Angst hast… Aber lass es jetzt enden... Ich will, dass es vorbei ist… Für immer… Mach dem allen ein Ende…"_

Harry nickte.

**Ich werde dich erlösen!**

„…_Deswegen hoffe ich, dass du irgendwann meine Entscheidung verstehen kannst, dass du begreifen kannst. Dass du es akzeptieren kannst…"_

Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinab  
und leise flüsterte er den Zauber.

„_Avada Kedavra."_

_Fin._

* * *

duck Bitte tötet mich nicht!

Vergebt mir, ich habe es schon wieder getan.

Schreibt mir, Schreit mich an, verflucht mich… aber lass mich leben…

Ich liebe diese Story wirklich… und ich weiß nicht, das war für mich das einzigst wahre Ende…. Tut mir leid!

Meldet euch doch einfach und sagt mir wie es euch geht!!!

Eure darkwings


End file.
